


Save me in the summertime

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaker Scott, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Bonding, Pack in College, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to spend the whole summer mooning over him again or actually <i>do</i> something about it?"</p>
<p>Stiles sputtered in the passenger seat.  "Excuse me?  What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Scott glanced over at him and Stiles was kind of proud of the severity of the 'are you fucking kidding me?' look he shot at Stiles.</p>
<p>"Do I need to bring up the wisdom teeth video again?" Scott asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me in the summertime

**Author's Note:**

> The LAST DAY of Merry Month of Masturbation! Day 31!
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone who has read and commented and kudos'd and rec'd and whatnot. I'll get to the comments, I promise. This month ate my brain and everything else going on without me even intending it to. I was sure I'd shit the bed with it and I TOTALLY DIDN'T. 
> 
> I'm going to miss writing this much, I know that. Hopefully I can keep some momentum up! I know I started a bunch of things that I'd like to see continuations to, as much as some readers do, so I'm going to try focusing on them and where the characters leads me. 
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN!

"You good with this?" Scott asked when Stiles got into the car. 

"With what?" Stiles asked, confused.

Scott raised an eyebrow as he pulled out onto the road. "Seriously? You're gonna play innocent on this?"

"Scott, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. What should or should I not be good with?"

"First pack night now they're we're all back. At Derek's?"

"Riiight," Stiles replied, thinking _goddammit, Scott. Spit it out._

"Are you going to spend the whole summer mooning over him again or actually _do_ something about it?"

Stiles sputtered in the passenger seat. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Scott glanced over at him and Stiles was kind of proud of the severity of the 'are you fucking kidding me?' look he shot at Stiles.

"Do I need to bring up the wisdom teeth video again?" Scott asked.

"Sure don't! Especially since _no such video exists_ ," Stiles replied, looking out the window. "Look, last summer I was... I don't know—"

"Hung up on Derek?"

"Mildly interested," Stiles continued, only to be cut off again by Scott's burst of laughter.

" _Seriously_?" Scott repeated. "Lydia was mildly annoyed that your obsession for Derek surpassed the one you had for her for _years_. I don't even know how that's possible!"

"Obsession? Scott, come on!" Stiles protested. "I'm not _obsessed_ , I had a crush okay? And now I've been to college for a year and had some time on my own and to discover myself and what I like and—"

"You know I'm a walking lie detector, right?" Scott asked and Stiles glared at him.

"Okay! So I harbour some less than friend-like feelings for Derek, okay? No big! I've been through this before with Lydia and survived just fine, pride and dignity aside. Plus I _did_ dip my toes in different waters while I was away, dated a bit. I haven't been a monk about it."

"Why did you break up with the last one, again?" Scott asked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 "I told you that as a bro, not as someone gathering evidence to use against me to-to... to—what the hell are you doing, anyway?"

Scott shrugged. "Just looking out for my pack, is all. I got to spend more time with Derek this year while you all were at school and I was just checking."

Stiles eyed Scott hard. "I can't tell if you're lying or not. Dammit, Scott! Not fair!"

Scott grinned the rest of the way to Derek's.

***

Derek greeted them at the door and it was normal. He took their coats, put them on an actual coat rack, and directed them to put their snacks in the kitchen, then join the rest of the pack in the living room. Games were stacked on the floor and the coffee table was moved to make room for everyone who were sitting in a circle on the floor, relaxed and happy.

Stiles didn't realize how unsettled he'd been until he took in the sight and felt like he could take a deep breath again and felt relieved. He smiled to himself as he watched Kira kiss Scott on the cheek while making room for him beside her. Mason and Liam were deep in conversation with Danny, who was making big gestures about whatever they were talking about. Lydia was perched against the couch with her legs tucked up under her, sipping from a glass of wine, as classy as one could be in a room full of werecreatures. Malia sat beside her with her legs crossed in short shorts and watched the rest of the room carefully. Isaac, newly returned from France, sat out of the way on Scott's side but Stiles watched his gaze flit over to Malia more than once, whenever she wasn't looking his way.

"Ready?" Derek murmured in Stiles' ear and it took everything in him not to jump.

"Whenever you are, pal," Stiles said, clapping Derek on the back in a friendly way. He stopped himself from giving Scott a look but felt Scott's eyes on him instead. 

Stiles and Derek sat down next to each other to complete the circle. Games were chosen by popular vote because it was the only way it didn't cause the fangs and claws to come out (literally) and after the great inadvertent Monopoly marathon of senior year it was banned.

Stiles silently rooted for Trivial Pursuit and that, if chosen, he could pick Derek as a partner because they usually creamed the _floor_ with everyone and that had nothing to do with a crush on him, thank you very much _Scott_.

Game night started tame, with a couple regular board games that brought out a lot of laughter. As the evening progressed and the wolfsbane-infused liquor was finally opened things got louder and warmer—physically. Stiles could feel the room get warmer and stuffy from the heat radiating off the weres. While he was sitting Stiles pulled his long-sleeved shirt off, leaving him in a t-shirt that he probably should have retired long before now. He'd been going to the on-campus gym to keep in shape and ended up putting on some muscle that strained the sleeves of his t-shirt a bit, but he loved it so he was loathe to get rid of it.

He tossed the shirt behind him and noticed Derek watching him, face unreadable and eyes darting everywhere.

"You okay?" Stiles asked, shifting a little closer. Derek had a couple drinks with everyone else, but even though he capped himself at two (ever the responsible one) Stiles could feel the warmth from his skin.

Derek blinked, shook his head like it was foggy. "Yeah, fine."

Stiles nodded and looked away. _See, Scott?_ he thought. _I can do this. I'm not a fool about Derek!_

The night descended into Cards Against Humanity which absolutely brought out the very best in the pack in terms of their creativity and the very worst in their depravity. Although, Stiles had to note, before the game was even introduced to the pack Stiles and Scott went through the cards and took out all the ones relating to dead parents because, well, yeah. 

Around the time Derek played the "midgets shitting in a box" card for the _third_ time ("Seriously, dude! How are you so lucky?" Stiles howled, while burying his face into Derek's shoulder, feeling a little tipsy and Derek just wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist and held him there and wow, this was neat.) everyone was just giddy happy enough that when Lydia laid her wine bottle down sideways on the carpet everyone seemed to get the same idea.

"I've never played Spin the Bottle!" Kira announced excitedly.

"Oh honey, you're missing out," Lydia replied and winked at her. Kira blushed and Scott smiled fondly and Malia sat up a little straighter, glancing around the circle.

Everyone shuffled in on the circle a little bit and in doing so Stiles and Derek pulled apart, although their knees were still brushing. Lydia went over the rules even though Stiles was sure everyone got the basics and also at this point they probably didn't matter much.

Lydia spun first and landed on Scott. She crept across the circle on her hands and knees with a predatory look in her eyes that would make any were in the room uneasy. Stiles watched as Scott was a little paralyzed with either a bit of fear or hesitance at being kissed in front of his girlfriend but Kira cheered them on. Lydia kissed him full on the lips for more than three seconds, and tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth when she pulled away. No one needed supernatural senses to sense the uptick in heartbeats in the room.  
 Scott glanced at Stiles for a second, somewhat of a worried look on his face like he was remembering what happened a few years earlier when Lydia and Scott made out in the coach's office, but Stiles just gave him a lazy nod and smile. He was way past that by now.

Scott went next and landed on Isaac, who grinned and when Scott crept close to him, grabbed his face and gave him a loud, smacking kiss on the lips, then peppered his face with kisses until Scott batted him away, laughing. 

Isaac landed on Mason and while it was awkward between them because they barely knew each other Stiles had to admit it was kind of hot. 

Then Mason to Liam, Liam to Isaac, Isaac to Lydia (with a little more tongue than Stiles was expecting), Lydia back to Liam, Liam to Malia, Malia to Kira—which made Stiles' dick twitch in his pants because there was clearly a little more than a friendly game there. And Scott seemed to like it, too, so Stiles was pretty sure there might be something in the works in the near future regarding their collective relationship.

Kira to Derek who kissed in a rather perfunctory manner that made Lydia groan and nearly demand a do-over but Derek gave her a look and she sighed, gesturing to continue. 

Stiles couldn't help but wiggle in his seat and it brushed his knee up against Derek who looked over at him with wide eyes. Stiles grinned and folded his hands in his lap.

He could hope, right? And he hadn't been kissed yet, the bottle owed him.

But the bottle landed on Danny who looked more excited than Stiles liked to see at the idea of kissing Derek. Danny slid his hand around Derek's jaw and angled their faces just right, kissed Derek slow and thorough with tongue and Stiles looked down at the floor when the kiss definitely lasted more than three seconds.

When Danny sat back he looked pleased with himself and Stiles wanted to make a face but it was _Danny_ and fuck, he was _not obsessed_ with Derek.

Danny spun the bottle and it looked like it was going to land on Derek again and shit, Stiles was going to have to cause a scene to distract from the moment and—

Oh.

It landed on him.

"Damn, I'm lucky," Danny murmured as he reached across the circle for Stiles. 

"Damn straight," Stiles replied with more bravado than he felt. He got to his knees to meet Danny halfway but he was jerked up by his hand to stand and dragged away by Derek.

"Hey, wait—" Danny tried but Scott heard him shush Danny and tell him to respin.

Derek pulled Stiles outside the door and shut it behind him, leaving them in the relatively dim corridor. Derek looked around and led Stiles a few yards away from the door into the corner where it was darker and felt more secluded.

"Derek? We're not playing '7 Minutes in Heaven', you know," Stiles joked, but when Derek looked at him the laughter died in his throat.

Derek was looking at him like he watched Lydia and Malia look at their partners—with hunger and the craving for the hunt. Stiles felt caught and trapped and he was half hard already from it.

"I couldn't watch you kiss him. I know how good he is now, but I couldn't watch you," Derek said, sort of explaining.

"So it's fair you get to and I don't?" Stiles accused.

"I wanted to kiss _you_!" Derek exclaimed. "And I know you wanted me to kiss you."

"No," Stiles said shaking his head. "I want us to kiss each other. ... Wait, that's lame, right? Mushy or something? Like, I don't want to be the kiss-ee, okay? I want to be the kiss-er and the kissed and the ki—mmmph"

Derek grabbed Stiles' face and shut him up in the best way possible. Stiles wound his arms around Derek's neck and held on, running his tongue over Derek's lips and teeth and tongue, wondering what was remainder from Danny and what was pure Derek. They kissed until Stiles was sure he knew and that Danny would never be a memory in Derek's mind again because he was giving his all. 

Derek crowded him against the wall and pinned his arms over his head, kissing across his cheek and down his neck, tonguing and sucking at his pulse point until Stiles tipped his head back and moaned while his hips jerked up. The sound echoed in the stairwell and Stiles loved it. 

"I don't know what you want from this," Derek whispered against Stiles' skin, pressing his lips to it after every word. "I don't know if you want the summer or tonight or what but I'll take what I can. Scott thinks I'm crazy."

Stiles let Derek's words sink in and tugged his arms down easily from Derek's grasp. He cupped Derek's cheeks and made him look up at him, even though he really, _really_ didn't want him to stop.

"What are you talking about?"

"Scott told me you were dating different people at school and that's fine, right? Like, I don't... I —that's fine. So if you want this for just now, before you go back and that's it that's fine, okay?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "You just said 'that's fine' like three times. So it's clearly not fine. What do _you_ want, Derek?"

Derek tried to duck his head but Stiles wouldn't let him. "You," he whispered, closing his eyes. Stiles leaned in and kissed them softly. Derek looked at him, somewhat shocked.

"That's funny," Stiles replied quietly. "Because that's all I've wanted since last summer."

Derek let out a groan, buried his face in Stiles' neck. "We could have been doing this all this time?"

 "Seems like. I spent this whole year jerking off to fantasies I'd have of you bursting into my dorm room or classroom or something and sweeping me away where no one could find us. Or just to the sound of your voice. Or your picture. I basically jerked off a lot," Stiles explained.

"When you weren't dating?" Derek asked, but it wasn't an accusation. Testing the waters, Stiles figured.

"Thinking I could get over you. That maybe this was all in my head and just a crush. Funny how I never made it more than two dates with anyone else."

"I went on one date while you were gone," Derek confessed. "It was around Halloween and you texted me that video of you and a couple guys singing at a party in togas. I might have it saved and might have gotten off to it a time or two."

Stiles grinned, then his eyes went wide. "I think I brought that toga back with me. I could give you a personal re-enactment, you know? My dad's on late shift tonight."

Derek cast a look at his loft door and listened to the laughter and voices inside, then turned back to Stiles. 

"You're on."


End file.
